See the Eclipse Cannon
by Rock Raider
Summary: My second Mega Man NT Warrior AllStars deleted scene. Enjoy!


Disclaimer:I own nobody here. Jafar belongs to Disney, Aknadin belongs to whoever owns Yu-Gi-Oh, & Black Doom, the Space Colony ARK & the Eclipse Cannon belong to Sega. The deleted scene concept belongs to Dr. Dude. All I own is this story.

**See The Eclipse Cannon.**

By:Rock Raider.

Jafar walked down the halls of the Space Colony ARK, his scepter in his left hand, & the Chaos Emerald he took off Shadow when he captured him in his right hand. He was slightly looking at the hallways as he walked down them. This particular setting was not something he was used to, far more metallic than the palace in Agrabah. He looked out the window to the planet Earth outside, staring at it for a while. He then turned his direction back to the end of the hallway. He saw a door at the end of the hallway & walked to it. He stopped right in front of the door, & the red light in the middle of the grey door flashed green & slid up. Jafar looked at the door as it moved up, this also not being something he was used to in Agrabah, then walked through it. He found himself on a light blue catwalk leading to a large black platform, both over a hole showing the Earth down below. Jafar walked down the catwalk towards the elevator as the door closed behind him. He stepped onto the platform, & it rose once he reached the center of it, which took him off by surprise, causing him to kneel a little from the shift in the weight. He managed to regain his composure before grumbling a little.

"This Space Colony is so alien to me." Jafar said as he watched the black walls of the elevator shaft move downward from where he was watching them. "Once the Syndicate rules the world, I will fix this place up & make it into something more suitable to my preferences." He rode the platform up the shaft to another light blue catwalk near the top, after passing several other catwalks on the left, right, & back side of the platform as he passed them going upward. When the platform stopped, Jafar felt the gravity jolt him upward, making his body feel the jolt. He then stood for a minute, thinking more of how alien the Space Colony was to him, before he continued on. He walked along the catwalk, making the door in front of him change from red to flashing green, then open. Jafar walked through it, into a dark room with pools of green sludge on either side of him. He stared at the sludge, wonder exactly what its purpose was for, as he walked down the pathway to the other door. He walked to a large metallic door with a black circle in the center. In this circle was a red horizontal line. Jafar approached the door, making the red line flash to green, & then open. Jafar walked through it & found himself on another light blue catwalk. At the end of the catwalk, he saw the familiar images of Aknadin & Black Doom in front of a strange control panel in front of the oddest apparatus he ever saw. 4 blue & purple orbs surrounded the apparatus, which had for slots in a purple part of it under the orbs. The slots were light blue & appeared to be shaped like chaos emeralds. His gaze shifted from the apparatus to the 2 figures at the control panel. He walked up to them as they watched.

"We've been waiting for you, Jafar." Black Doom said.

"Yes, indeed." Jafar said casually as he waked up to the 2. Once he was where they were, he eyed the both of them. "So, what did you 2 wish to show me exactly?" Aknadin smiled at this.

"We thought you'd never ask, Jafar." He said. He then turned to Black Doom. "Black Doom?" He asked.

"Of course." Black Doom said. "Now, we shall show you the glorious achievement of a great scientific mind, Professor Gerald Robotnik." He then turned to the panel. "The Space Colony ARK was a research facility unlike any other. In it, many weapons of untold horror & mass destruction were created." He then pressed a button on the control panel, causing 3 screens to appear above the control panel. "This is perhaps the most powerful weapon ever created here. A weapon capable of destroying an entire planet. Gerald called it "The Eclipse Cannon"." Black Doom turned back around to face a perplexed Jafar.

"Destroying an entire planet?" Jafar asked, amazed at what he had seen & had been told. "What kind of man was this Professor Gerald?" Aknadin then walked over to Jafar & took the Chaos Emerald off him.

"However, the Eclipse Cannon currently has no power, & has been deactivated." Akniadin said, walking back to the control panel. "We will need a lot of power to reactivate it." With that, he tossed the Chaos Emerald into a slot on the purple part behind the control panel.. With that, a wash of blue energy swept throughout the room. Jafar watched all this happen in amazement.

"Aaahh." Jafar said. "Meaning we will need the Chaos Emeralds."

"Exactly." Aknadin replied. "To reactivate the Eclipse Cannon, we need the 7 Chaos Emeralds."

"Yes." Black Doom said. "With the 7 Chaos Emeralds, we, the Syndicate, will have the perfect weapon needed to persuade the world to kneel before us, or face total destruction. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!" Jafar smiled evilly at this & laughed himself.

"Ha ha ha ha ha haa!! It's brilliant." Jafar said. "You 2 are geniuses. We will crush those foolish heroes, take their Chaos Emeralds, & use the Eclipse Cannon to dominate the universe. It's brilliant!! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha-" He then stopped upon realizing something. He then looked at the 2. "But how do we get the Chaos Emeralds off them?" Aknadin then crossed his arms in front of his chest & smirked at Jafar.

"You just leave that to us." Aknadin said. Black Doom then nodded.

**The End.**

**This just kinda came to me. Let me know what you think. Oh, & be sure to review this fic as well.**


End file.
